Zelpha oneshots
by RyuravenFox
Summary: Zelda x Mipha I don't have the game but I've seen enough from breath of the wild to ship this hard. Canon has been kicked out. (possible dlc spoilers)


**Congratulations**

This was not the way back to the castle. Link remained silent as he rode behind Zelda. Maybe he wouldn't tell anyone about Zelda's detour to Zora's domain. Or so she hoped. Once at the domain she asked where she could find Mipha. Training with Vah Ruta. One of the Zora soldiers offered to swim ahead to inform the champion of their arrival. When Vah Ruta and the lake around it came into view, it was time for Zelda to deal with her last obstacle. She turned to Link. "Link, I need you to wait here." However, he still followed her as she continued walking. She sent him a glare. "I order you to wait here. You'll still be able to see me so you don't need to worry about that." He didn't listen. Zelda turned on her heels and held a threatening finger in front of his face. "This is a private conversation and you will not come anywhere near us, or I will throw your sword off the waterfall!" Link nodded and assumed a guard's stance.

Zelda sighed and made her way over to Mipha, who was now waiting along the shoreline. "Hello, princess. I was not aware you would visit us today."

"Hey, Mipha. I only decided to come here an hour ago."

"Well, it is a pleasant surprise to see you."

"Thank you." Zelda hoped she wasn't blushing. "I was supposed to head straight back to the castle after praying. But I guess I'm feeling a little rebellious."

"Well, rebellion looks good on you."

Zelda felt her cheeks heat up, if she didn't know any better she'd think Mipha was flirting with her. No, that was just wishful thinking. Silence hung between them, and Zelda felt more nervous with each passing second. She came all the way out here, asking for Mipha's time, and now she didn't even know what to say to her! She couldn't let this silence last, she had to say something, _anything_. "You're really beautiful." Anything but that! The silence from before was by far preferable, even if Mipha was the most beautiful girl she's ever seen, especially with the blush that now colored her pale face. Wait, Zora's could blush? And it was really cute? Maybe she should try to find more ways to make Mipha blush just so she could see that expression again- no, that was absolutely not an option, things were already more than awkward enough…

"Zelda?" Mipha spoke up, fidgeting slightly with her hands. "Would you, um…" Mipha shook her head. "When- when this calamity Ganon is over, would you like to spend some more time together? Like… kind of like right now?"

Zelda could almost feel her heart melt at Mipha's words. "Of course." Spending more time with Mipha was all she wanted. That alone was more than reason enough to fight Ganon. More than that, she wanted to keep Mipha as far away from the battle as possible. She wanted to protect her, no matter what. As crazy as it was, she could not imagine her life without the Zora princess in it, and she was not going to take any chances with it.

 _It seems you finally found your motivation._

Zelda whipped her head around, trying to find the source of the strange voice. "Who said that? Who's there? Show yourself!"

Mipha jumped at her sudden change in behavior. "Princess? What's going on? Nobody said an- oh." She took Zelda's hand, which was glowing faintly. Upon feeling the touch, Zelda stilled her search for the voice and looked at her hand. "Princess, I think you have awakened your sealing power." Mipha said softly. Zelda took a moment to take in the fact that there was a faintly glowing triforce on the back of her hand.

 _Greetings, princess Zelda. I am the goddess Hylia. With the triforce in your hand, you have the power to seal Ganon away, lest he return._

Zelda now realized the words had no physical source. This what she had hoped to achieve with praying all these years. She laughed and flung herself at Mipha, nearly knocking her over. "I did it, Mipha! I did it!" she pressed a kiss to the shorter girl's cheek and hugged her even tighter. "I don't know how, but I did it!"

 _It was your determination to protect your loved ones._

Upon feeling Zelda freeze, Mipha pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. "Princess?"

"Oh, sorry." Zelda smiled sheepishly. "I just need to get used to hearing spirits talk to me."

"Oh… right. I can imagine that takes some getting used to."

"But I can't believe I finally did it!" Zelda exclaimed, bouncing on her feet in excitement. "I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Her next words never left her throat, silenced by the feeling of Mipha's hands on her cheeks. She was pulled down into a kiss, a kiss that ended before she could react.

Mipha took a step back, blushing fiercer than ever before. "…Congratulations."

Zelda quickly bridged the distance between them, pulling Mipha into a kiss of her own.

xxxXxxx

I hope you liked this, leave a review, maybe let me know if you have a prompt for these two cuties.


End file.
